


kind of love

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Oscar finishes work for the night to find Hamid has fallen asleep on the office couch
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> title pulled from Dinner and Diatribes by hozier cause im gay
> 
> wrote this as a break from a longer fic and was feeling some fluff

Oscar yawned and scrubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes and put his pen in the holder and the cap on his inkwell before looking out into the office.  
On the couch he often tried to nap on when he had a heavy workload—not that it worked—someone was asleep.  
Oscar stood and stretched with a groan, his back popping in multiple places from being hunched over his desk, and walked around to get a better look at who he knew would be sleeping there waiting for him to finish.  
“Hamid... “ Oscar sighed and leaned down to place a hand on Hamid’s shoulder,” Come on, dear. You fell asleep waiting for me.” Hamid grumbled into the back of the couch but otherwise didn’t acknowledge that he heard Oscar at all.  
A soft laugh escaped Oscar as he bent and slid his arms underneath Hamid’s body and lifted him with a grunt before starting towards their shared room.  
Hamid blinked his eyes open at this and turned his head to face Oscar’s with a sleepy smile,” If you tried harder I would’a gotten up and walked.” He nuzzled his face into Oscar’s shoulder briefly before reaching an arm out for his face. Oscar obliged in this silent request for a kiss and paused in his movement to press a smiling kiss to Hamid’s lips, and when he pulled back spoke,” True enough, but I thought why would I disturb your rest?”  
Hamid hummed with a smile,” Of course, dear.” And pressed another kiss to Oscar’s cheek,” Well, to bed with us then.”  
Oscar nodded and bumped the bedroom door open with his hip and slid through the opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at  
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA)  
> find me on tumblr at phantomwinds!


End file.
